western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deek
Deek is the tenth and final episode of the second season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on May 21, 1978. Plot When the brothers split up after narrowly eluding the posse, Josh is attacked and Zeb's pursuit ends in a face off with Stillman. The cattle drive regroups and makes a final homeward push. Deek menaces Laura and Molly for the last time. - Source: wikipedia.org Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Eric Braeden as Francis Britten *Michael Conrad as Marshal Russell *Stephen Elliott as Zachary Knight *Warren Kemmerling as Judge Rensen *Ed Lauter as Martin Stillman *Kay Lenz as Doreen *Jared Martin as Frank Grayson *Pat Petersen as Jeffrey *Harris Yulin as Deek Peasley Co-starring *James Almanzar as Hazett *Jorge Cervera, Jr. as Bartender *Robert Donner as Mr. Evans *Robert Doqui as Oran Nubley *Shug Fisher as Ziggy *Gertrude Flynn as Clara *Joshua Gallegos as Stone Hand *Justin Lord as Wayne Nubley *Larry D. Mann as Mr. Pennington *Read Morgan as Lem *Ivan Naranjo as One Wolf *Dub Taylor as Moss *Warren Vanders as Brant *Mills Watson as Felix *David Yanez as Manuel Supporting cast *Woodrow Chambliss as Mr. McGreevy *Robert Karnes as Mr. Stone *John Pickard as Jim Turner *Jackie Russell as Britten's Woman *Felipe Turich as Manuel's Grandfather *Justin Lundin as Boy Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Bernard McEveety *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Edited by: Neil Macdonald, Steven C. Brown, Gregory Prance & Mike Sangtok Pae *Post Production Coordinators: Michael J. Sheridan & Ron Honthaner *Additional Editing: Robert H. Souders, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Bruce Broughton *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Ralph Ives *Sound Editor: Thomas C. McCarthy *Property Master: Earl W. Huntoon, Jr. *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Directors: Michael N. Kusley & Robert M. Beche *2nd Assistant Director: Carol Smetana *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Gene Garvin & William McCaughey, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Michael J. Harte *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Walter Schenck *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Polifroni/Sabba *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Dean Smith *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Locations by: Transcord Enterprises : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Deek - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes